Twelfth Night
by x.Scattered.Memories.x
Summary: Set in the ruling times of the Romanian Coven. Liliana is taken prisoner for her people's misdeeds, and kept under the watchful eye of Mircea, one of the coven's twelve leaders. But Volterra is not far my dears, and a young, ambitious Volturi, soon come to pay visit. Could they possibly make unlikely allies?
1. Chapter 1

***I know. Other stories and all that jazz, but this ones been driving me crazy. Let me know what you think. Whether it has potential. And above all, enjoy.**

 **~ Twelfth Night ~**

Haunting screams echoed through the ancient castle, piercing the night like the cold edge of a dagger.

Sadly, the sound was not new to me, no matter how much I wished it were. At one time I would have cried, terrified that soon those screams would be my own, but no, I no longer shook when alone in my bed, I no longer flinched at the sound of fresh cries, nor the violence, or the blood shed I saw. It didn't take long for me to become accustomed, we lived in dark times after all, and the last four full moons had been easier, though I prayed to the gods that my time here would soon end. That my father would come, and that my keepers would keep true to their word: I would be released back to the people of my village on the night of the twelfth moon.

So far I had seen six, and it was a burden I would willingly bear again, if it meant seeing my family.

"Liliana." A voice above me purred suddenly, breaking my thoughtful reverie. "Do pay attention, my dear. I want our guests to see you. Come closer."

I obliged, kneeling dutifully beside Mircea's heel, though every reflex in body advised against it. My mind knew better than to listen to my instincts where he and his kind were concerned. In the past it had brought me nothing but pain, and my skin was still healing from my last bout of spiritedness.

Mircea's fingers brushed my cheek, and I smiled up at him as best I could, knowing this is what he wanted. Submission was what all the demons here craved, they yearned for it almost as much as the blood they drank.

"Better," he praised softly, his crimson eyes glowing down at me hungrily. "I almost believe you."

I faltered then, dropping my gaze to my lap. I heard laughter coming from a few of the other leaders, their eyes focused in our direction. Mircea's fiery little pet. I was a source of entertainment to them all.

"She will behave, will she not, brother?" One of them called, amused. "We don't want her biting our guests."

Another round of laughter.

Mircea joined them. "I do hope so, Vladimir, though we can't be too careful. Perhaps I should have had her bridled?"

More laughter. I could feel myself getting hot around the neck, my cheeks flushing with temptation. I hated how they spoke of me, like I was some common hound. I was a princess amongst my people. Like the demons here, I had guards, and riches, and a castle; though it was not as grand as the one I resided in. My status meant very little in their company, because to them I was still nothing, and yet I was treated better than most of the other humans they kept. I was clean, well dressed, fed. Yet I knew there were those who were forced to live in cramped, damp, cells, caked in there own filth, and then there were the others who were asked to carry out more insidious duties. Torture, kidnap, murder, nothing was against their morals, not when they all craved the same thing, the holy grail of which the demons here had promised them: immortality.

Suddenly everyone fell silent, their laughter ceasing as their senses made them privy to something that mine did not. A seriousness fell about the air, and moments later I heard a scratch of metal, as the large iron doors at the end of the room slowly opened, revealing a group of beautifully flawless, immortals: demons I had never seen in the castle before.

I frowned as they entered, curious as to who they were, and why they had claimed so much of my keeper's attention; from what Mircea had said in the past, it was not often they had visitors.

"Aro!" Vladimir greeted loudly, standing from his chair. "Finally, we meet."

He made his way toward the new group faster than my eyes could see. When he stilled, he was in front of a demon with long, raven tresses; not dissimilar to Mircea. They embraced, before shaking hands in a friendly manner.

The one he called Aro, smiled. "It is good to see you finally, Vladimir. Our letters have been a great source of interest to me. Your coven is so renown throughout the land."

"Ah yes," Vladimir agreed. "But a little bird tells me that you are forming quite a respectful force yourself, Aro." He hesitated, his gaze glancing over the others that had arrived, and landing pointedly on three who were clearly some form of guard.

Aro followed his gaze. "My apologies, but you understand we can't be too careful. Our coven is not nearly as powerful as your own. We must protect ourselves, as best we can."

Vladimir shook his head dismissively, clicking his tongue. "Do not feel the need to explain yourself, Aro, you have not offended us. Come, let me introduce you to my brothers and sisters."

He went around the room, calling the name of each of the twelve leaders in turn; Stefan, Dracule, Ana, Dmitri, Selena, Nicolae, Alexandru, Vasile, Constantin, Ioan, and...

"Mircea." Vladimir's gaze flickered briefly to myself, and I squared my jaw, refusing to appear weak to these new sets of crimson eyes. He chuckled, shaking his head in an amused manner. He turned back to Aro and his coven. "And the deliciously sweet kitten you see at my brother's side is, Princess Liliana Dalca; she comes to us from one of the human settlements." He paused, laughing lightly under his breath. "Friends, though I wish you to make yourselves at home here, drink, and enjoy any human you wish, but alas _she_ is off limits. Less you incite my brother's wrath." He finished jokingly, tittering lightly over his shoulder. "He has become quite greedy with her."

As if to add confirmation to his brother's words, Mircea's cold hand lightly gripped the nape of my neck, his fingers gently kneading the currently tender flesh there. I gritted my teeth, certain that to shrug off his affections would earn me nothing but more pain, and kept my gaze lowered. I would not see the mocking glint in any of their eyes.

Vladimir continued. "And forgive me, Aro, I have been forgetting myself, we have yet to be introduced to _your_ travel companions?"

"No, no, the fault is mine." Aro replied, waving off Vladimir's proclamations. Smiling broadly, he gestured to the tallest of his party. "This is my brother Marcus, and my sister, Didyme. They were both very eager to join me here."

"You have such a captivating home." The woman gushed genuinely, her smile wide and welcoming.

The demon at her side, Marcus, clearly her lover, watched her with doting eyes as she ran her sharp gaze over my keeper's dwelling. From the high, overpowering ceilings, to the large stain glass windows, there was not a corner that her watchful gaze overlooked, and I found myself thinking a naïve notion, that this woman, this _demon_ , had retained her child-like innocence when she had traded her humanity for stone.

"I am glad you like it, my dear." Vladimir replied warmly. "Please feel free to explore during your stay. Now, I am sure you would like to retire for a time, I am certain you have much to discuss, yes?Later we feast, but now, now should be a time for reflection. Valmer!"

He clapped his hands, and from the shadows, came one of the many hulking guard that hid themselves in the darkness.

Valmer; he was new, turned during my time there, in fact. He was champion of one of many barbaric fights the demons liked to hold. Why? Because they enjoyed it. The strongest human lived, and if they were really lucky; like dear Valmer, they were turned into a subordinate.

Vladimir clapped him on the shoulder. "Valmer here will show you to your chambers. We drink at sunrise, but until then, I'm sure he will be happy to assist you with anything you desire."

Aro bowed his head slightly. "You are most generous. We would like to thank you all, for your hospitality."

The leaders nodded their heads, but offered nothing in the way of conversation. I watched as Vladimir and Aro held hands once more, frowning at the way the latter appeared to concentrate on the touch. They released each other, and briefly, very briefly, Aro's bloodied wells flickered over Mircea to where I knelt at his feet. Our gazes could have only met for a moment, but where I expected to find thirst, or mockery, I instead found unexpected curiosity. I blinked, and he and his coven were gone, escorted by Valmer to some other recess of the castle.

Vladimir turned, arms spread toward his coven. "So, brothers and sisters. What do we think of our new guests?"

"They are very trusting children." Marishka, Vladimir's mate, purred, stretching herself out catlike on the rich furs she laid upon. "How surprised they would have been, had we slaughtered them where they stood."

"My love, your bloodlust is unquenchable." Vladimir crooned proudly, watching her with worshipful eyes. "But perhaps, a little premature?"

Marishka pouted, but then broke into maddened giggles, standing the hairs on the back of neck to attention.

Stefan lifted his shoulders. "I see no reason to view them as a threat. Though should they develop dreams of grandeur, then, perhaps, we can readdress the situation."

"The girl seemed sweet enough." Ioan cut in smoothly. "Perhaps I might tempt her away from her mate, and see what secrets those flawless curves hide."

A round of jeering, and I fought with myself to hide my disgust. It did not go unnoticed however, as to my disdain, Vladimir next turned his attentions to me.

"And you, Princess? What do you think of our guests? Would they be welcome in your court?"

I met his mocking rubies with barely hidden contempt. "I doubt I could offer you anything that you could not see for yourselves." I said as evenly as I could. Mircea's grip on my neck tightened in warning.

"Nonsense!" Vladimir grinned. "You do, after all, have experience in such things. Surely your kinds' politics are not so different from our own?"

He watched me with dancing orbs, waiting, and I saw no way of distracting him from his game. I inclined my head. "Aro seemed very eager to soothe your ego. This is either genuine, or something to distrust. The latter could be quite problematic... but I'm sure you already knew that."

He laughed loudly. "Indeed, indeed. Good, very good!" He clapped his hands again. "And you Mircea! Do you agree with Liliana's observations?"

Mircea waved his hand dismissively. "I can not deny that I distrust these... what is it they call themselves?"

"Volturi."

"Volturi." He reiterated flatly. "But it is also true that I distrust anyone who is not of my own house. But yes. Perhaps they should be watched closely during their stay."

Mircea stood then, suddenly eager to make his leave. He lifted me carefully to my feet, and Stefan nodded thoughtfully.

"Agreed, Brother. Let us hope that our new friends prove themselves trustworthy allies."

 **R &R!**

 **This is a new idea, new story, I'd like to know what you think, as always. So please, chickens, if you could drop a mention in that little box below, I'd really appreciate it. x**


	2. Chapter 2

***I apologise. The previous Chapter's grammar was horrifying. I think I've corrected it all. Hopefully this one isn't so bad. I've checked it, but sometimes, that means nothing, chickens.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.***

 **~ Twelfth Night ~**

My room was tapestry of nature, in every corner, every alcove, there was a rainbow of petals, or an explosion of leaves, or winding vines. Ivy climbed high in one corner of the chamber, dancing itself through stone crevasses, and twisting into delightful patterns over my head. To my shame, I adored it. There was something magical about it all, a small piece of paradise in the hell that had become my prison.

I looked across to my bed, where thick furs and pelts lay waiting for me, but the sudden light of fire in the hearth, reminded me I was not alone, and sighing resignedly, I watched as Mircea lowered himself into a chair beside the warm flames. I frowned as the light danced shadows over his sharp profile, the white of his skin contrasting hauntingly with his long raven tresses. It was cruel for a demon to look so inviting, and yet I found myself staring, as I so often did when we were alone together.

Thankfully, the knowledge of what he was kept me grounded enough to still despise him.

"I did not think your kind felt the cold?" I noted pointedly, disappointed that he clearly held no intentions of leaving just yet. I swept a loose curl from my face, and he smiled.

"The fire is for you, _dulceaţă_. Come, sit with me."

Mircea held his hand out invitingly, and I obliged, slowly making my way across the room. He guided me down pointedly into the seat beside him, and I flinched, as his fingers; bold and knowing, began a slow, worshipful path up my arm, before coming to rest at the defined edge of my collar bone, and suddenly, the urge to run came screaming back.

"Do not fear me, Liliana." He murmured knowingly, painting my skin with small back and forth strokes. "I will not hurt you."

I fought back a harsh laugh. "Have you forgotten already?" I said, raising my chin pointedly to the light, and displaying a garish pattern of purples. "So these lurid marks are my own doing, are they?"

He raised his crimson gaze to mine, and I saw to my horror, that it had darkened to a terrifying onyx. Whether this was from anger, thirst, or something darker, I did not know, but it reminded me, to keep in mind the company I kept. This was not one of my brothers, or an inept guard, this was a creature that could tear the heart from my chest in one swoop gesture, and against the better judgement of my breeding, I lowered my gaze.

Silence.

"I did not mean to cause you harm." Mircea finally breathed against my cheek, his hand eagerly cupping my pulse, as he slid himself closer. "I confess, _dulceaţă_ , I forget how beautifully fragile you are, how perfectly soft."

His nose nuzzled against my throat, breathing me in deeply, as I felt his lips brush my skin, and a light pinch as his teeth nipped lightly at my neck.

He sighed. "You should not have angered me."

My face spun 'round to meet his, an action I immediately regretted, and yet I knew rage burned inside me, as my eyes narrowed seethingly. " _Angered_ , you? I – ?"

A scream pierced the night, drowning out my words in a brilliant crescendo. I frowned toward the window, it seemingly coming from outside, and Mircea rose to check. Cries of despair may have been a sound I was used to, but never so close to my own chambers.

"What has happened?" I asked hurriedly, curiosity getting the better of me.

Mircea raised an elegant eyebrow. "It appears that one of our guests, has wasted no time in indulging in our hospitality."

I frowned, rising to my feet to join him beside the window. Looking out, I could just make out, by the light of the moon, two figures. They were stood – no – one was stood, by the steps that descended into the icy lake beneath my chambers, the other – whoever it was – was held tightly in their arms, their screams silenced by what was clearly an attack on their person.

The wind breezed across my face, and I shivered. I watched, horrified, as the victim was eventually discarded into the lake, their body now a cold empty shell, as it slowly sank beneath it's glass-like surface. For sanity's sake, I should have looked away, but I couldn't, my people were taught to respect death, not run from it like frightened children.

The figure turned toward us, then, his face suddenly spotlighted by the moon-lit sky, and I faltered.

Aro.

A moment passed, and he smiled widely up at us, his hand giving a friendly wave, as if he hadn't just mercilessly slaughtered a human-being, only seconds before.

I thought I saw his lips move, and moments later, Mircea confirmed my suspicions when I heard, what I realised, was a reply.

"It is of no matter." He said softly, his expression smooth as he gazed down toward the lake. "It can sometimes be difficult to judge the reactions of food."

I followed his eye back to Aro, whose lips were once again moving under the night sky. He stopped, and this time Mircea did not immediately answer.

I frowned, noting that despite the silence, Aro appeared to be waiting for something.

I looked up at Mircea. "What did he say?"

My keeper appeared to debate with himself in those seconds, unwilling, it seemed, to share that specific information. Eventually he gave a short sniff. "He wishes me to bid you goodnight, and pass on his apologies. He hopes that his little display hasn't upset you."

I blinked, surprised by the revelation. Never the less, I forced my features into an impassive mask, it never did to show too much emotion around these creatures, they had a habit of using them against you.

"It's nothing I haven't already seen before." I answered coolly, careful to keep my voice even.

"Indeed." Mircea smirked, likely remembering one of many dramatic shows of power, where he had cruelly slaughtered a servant right in front of me. He tittered. "You never really have been one to emphasise, have you, Princess?

He waved dismissively out of the window, ending his conversation with Aro, before trapping my wrist in a vice-like grip, and pulling me back harshly into the room. Mircea cared nothing about the pain it caused me, nor the feelings I felt, and yet, despite this, his previous observation troubled me more.

It wasn't that I didn't emphasise. I just understood that it would do little good.

 **R &R!**

 **So hows it going, do you like the characters? Do you wonder where it's heading. What's going on. So do I people, so do I. Anyhoo, I'm off to reply to reviews, please do leave one if you can. They're greatly appreciated. X x x X**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Twelfth Night ~**

A few nights after the incident by the lake, I found myself drawn to it, ghosting through the corridors of my keeper's castle, until my face met the evening wind. For a while I stood, staring out longingly at the water, wondering morbidly what secrets it's depths held. The warm seasons would soon be upon us, but it did not stop me shivering, the cool winds clawing at my skin, as I pulled my cloaks tighter around me. If I was honest with myself, I had no idea what I was doing there, but it wasn't often Mircea left me alone, – though I doubted I ever truly was – and when I was a child, my father would often take me down to the river that ran near our home. I found it soothing then, and it soothed me now, the water drawing me in to a state of bliss, as I watched the gentle ripples on it's surface, lightly tease the edge of the steps in front of me.

I dipped in a toe – it was warm, warmer than I had expected anyway, and soon I found myself soaking my feet, my garments pulled up casually over my knees, as I observed my legs suspended freely in the water.

I sighed.

"Say, that looks like a wonderful idea!"

I jumped to my feet, startled by the sudden bell-like tone, and froze. It was the girl, the one that had arrived with Aro and his brother. She smiled at me kindly, and quickly began shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry!" She rushed, "I didn't mean to startle you. Please, stay as you were, you looked so peaceful. If you wish, I can leave?"

I blinked at her, unused to demons being so accommodating. As I stood there debating, I was reminded yet again, of how different she was from any other of the creatures I'd met. Her smile reached her eyes, and though her gaze was crimson, it sparkled warmly, her cheeks crowned with child-like dimples, as she swept her long dark curls away from her face.

"It's Liliana, isn't it?" She continued, taking my silence as permission to stay. "We met before? I'm Didyme, Aro's sister?"

I nodded, unsure of what else to say, and Didyme nodded toward the ledge where I had been sat.

" Do you mind if I join you? My brother has drawn my husband away into boring talks of politics, and I must say, I find the coven here a little daunting."

She looked at me hopefully, and I nodded, as only I could, watching as she eagerly drew her dress up over her long legs, revealing perfectly porcelain flesh.

Didyme sat herself at the waters edge, grinning widely over her shoulder, and waved me down. "You will sit with me, won't you? I'm thoroughly _starved_ of conversation. And don't worry, I fed at first light, so there won't be any accidents." She giggled, swishing her feet happily in the water. I hesitated briefly, and she tilted her head at me, pleading. "Please?"

I sighed in defeat, not really seeing a way to refuse, and strangely not really wanting to. She had a terribly captivating quality about her, I couldn't help but be drawn in by her warmth. I smiled politely, feeling suddenly lifted, and sat beside her, dangling my feet carelessly over the ledge.

"So." Didyme began lightly. "You're a princess. That must be interesting? I've never met a princess before." She said, looking at me with inquisitive eyes. "Do you have to carry out princessly duties?"

"Sometimes." I found myself saying, the pull she had, drawing the words from my mouth, before my mind had the time to reject them. "My father had been training me to handle court, but that was before..."

I fell into silence, uncomfortable with my tongue's sudden eagerness. A cold tentative hand grazed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Didyme smiled thinly. "I didn't think." She looked up at the castle, a light frown crinkling her pretty features. She turned back to me. "How long have you been here?"

"Six full moons." I answered quickly, eager to step out from under her pitying gaze. I squared my chin confidently. "Another six and I will return home."

"Home?" She echoed, seemingly confused by my statement. "You mean, you will be free to go?"

"As was the agreement Vladimir made with my father."

"I see." Didyme looked away, biting lightly at her lip, as a shadow of concern faintly teased her brow. "So, how was it you came to be here?" She wondered, cutting me off as I made to question her demure. "Did your father send you away?"

"My father is a good man!" I snapped defensively, forgetting myself as painful memories resurfaced. "He would not have left me here, if he'd had he any other choice."

Didyme nodded her head, staring out blindly toward the dark horizon.

"I have no doubt." She said quietly. "So, is this _his_ punishment then? To have you here, far from his reach?"

"Father made a costly mistake and paid the price in full." I murmured brokenly, following her gaze to the water's end. "I had warned him, but he refused to listen, as did my brothers. The demons of this castle... they slaughtered two of my brothers right in front of him, their heads ripped clean from their shoulders. Vladimir and Dmitri... they didn't even feed, they – " I stopped myself, the careless rush of my voice reminding me that the conversation was dangerous. A weapon to be stored away and used later.

Yet I sobbed as the pressure in my chest rose painfully to my throat, swallowing it quickly before it could burst from my mouth.

Not today. I would not break, not now, not after everything, but tears stained my cheeks before I could stop them, and I quickly hid my face in my hands.

Didyme stroked soothing fingers through my hair, and I stilled.

"Liliana, forgive me, I didn't mean – "

But I shook my head, shrugging off her questionable affections, determined to finish now that I'd started. No one had ever asked, had ever cared, and now that someone had pried, had bothered to wonder, I could not stop.

"I know my father did what he thought was right." I said evenly, forcing my voice to remain steady, and straightening myself for proprieties sake, as a spell of lightness lifted my heart. "He wanted to stop it – the deal my people had made with the demons here. Generations of my family kept true to their promise, but my father saw it for what it was. It brought him shame."

Didyme frowned. "Deal?"

"Every year we are to offer a certain number of our people to Vladimir and his ilk. Sometimes they would make specific demands: warriors, beautiful women, but the last... the last was more than my father could handle."

"You mean..."

"Children. All the children that had seen less than twelve winters. My brother, Bram, would have been amongst their number."

Didyme nodded. "So he refused?"

"Worse. He rallied the surrounding villages, he got it into his head that if they all attacked at once, then they would at least stand a chance." I shook my head. "They were fools."

"They were slaughtered."

"Almost immediately." I replied lightly, an air of detachment clinging notably to my tone. "They saved my eldest brothers for last, of course. Sparing my father so he would have to live with the memory of what he'd done, and be reminded of the heavy price he had been forced to pay for his betrayal."

Didyme frowned. "And you coming here?"

"To ensure his continued devotion." I answered smoothly. "Once he proves himself trustworthy at the next offering, then Vladimir has promised to let me go. He just needs to make sure that my father understands the order of things, and then everything will be as it was."

Didyme looked at me, her lips parting wordlessly as she searched for something to say. Silence fell, and when it was not broken, I found myself wondering about her child-like readiness to listen, and how she – despite what she was – held an air of innocence about her, that even I, in all my soul-filled glory, no longer had the privilege of knowing.

"You're a very odd demon." I said eventually, no longer able to keep my thoughts from spilling out. "If it weren't for your appearance, I think I'd forget. You're so different from the others."

Didyme beamed, thankfully not offended by my bluntness.

"Marcus calls me his 'Little Ray of Light'." She cooed happily, biting bashfully at her lip. "He says that I am too innocent for this life. He wishes he could take me away from it all." Her face fell then, and the first hint of seriousness crossed her delicate features. "Aro wouldn't like that though. He wants us all together. He says we're safer that way."

I had to stop myself from scoffing, the idea of it was absurd. "What could you possibly have to fear? You are immortal."

"The others, of course." She said matter of factly. "Our kind are very territorial, Liliana. Should one take a disliking to another, then they have every chance of besting them in a fight."

I frowned. I'd never thought of it like that.

"Then wasn't it dangerous for you to come here?" I questioned, curiosity my most irritating weakness. "What if Vladimir and the others had decided to kill you where you stood?"

"We had our guard." She said simply.

"Yes, but still." I began incredulously. "There were only _six_ of you, against Vladimir's _entire_ coven!"

Didyme laughed, clasping her hands together merrily, as she gazed at me with amusement. "You are so very serious, Liliana! Your pretty little face is all bent out of place!"

My disbelief quickly turned to annoyance, and she laughed harder, patting my shoulder affectionately, before she abruptly jumped to her feet.

"Never mind." She giggled, throwing her hair back over her shoulders. "It is at least a pleasant show of character, no?"

"I am not concerned with your safety." I rallied boldly, irked by her teasing tones. "I am just surprised that any being would be so callous."

Didyme shook her head indulgently, reminding me suddenly of a thoughtful grandmother. "You are only seeing part of the picture, Princess. Perhaps one day, in time, we'll let you see the whole thing."

She left then, leaving me with nothing but her parting thanks, and a feeling of cold, where there had been warmth. I found myself strangely longing for her return. Her presence having lifted my spirits in a way I thought I had long forgotten to feel.

I think I had been happy? Even with my irritation at her mocking, I had still felt something. Something other than fear, or grief, or loathing, anyway.

I shook my head, realising to my discomfort, that it wasn't right. To feel such a sudden need for a stranger, let alone a demon – even despite her kindness – was horribly disconcerting. I felt invaded.

 _Did she do something to me?_

Shivering openly now, and not entirely from the cold, I pulled my feet from of the waters, not stopping to dry myself off, and returned swiftly to my chambers.

 **R &R!**

 **Thank you so much for my reviews! I'm off to reply to more now! I'm sorry I can't if you're not signed in, but I appreciate it regardless.**

 **Tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope it adds a little depth to Liliana's character, I'm not sure if I wrote Didyme right, but I guess you'll let me know?**

 **Sweet dreams! X x X**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while guys, and I do apologise. I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I hope it works. It was difficult to write, and perhaps a tad long, but... let me know what you think, and as always, enjoy.***

 **~ Twelfth Night ~**

Aurel, an undead subordinate, escorted me silently through the castle, his sombre face highlighted eerily with every sconce we passed. I wondered faintly how long the guard had been with the coven. I assumed Mircea trusted him enough to chaperon me, and yet I couldn't help but feel that there was something untrustworthy lurking beneath that serene mask – a snake coiled to strike.

"Eyes down, human." He growled, noticing my interest, and directing me abruptly up a stone staircase.

I obliged, following him into a room I seldom got the opportunity to venture to. My gaze was instantly drawn up, the ceiling towering high above us, it's centre an oval of coloured glass. It allowed the sun to pour in, throwing rainbows of colour across the stone expanse. It was impressive, as no doubt the designer had always intended it to be, and yet, nothing was as awe inspiring, as the effect the steady stream of light had on the room's otherworldly occupants.

They were beautiful. Their skin, pale sheets of diamonds, casting dancing prisms into every corner. My breath faltered at the sight of them, my lips parting wordlessly, as I swallowed hard, my eyes finding Didyme as she briefly smiled in my direction. She turned back to the game she had been playing with Vladimir, and the others watched them eagerly, laughing as Vladimir was seemingly bested by one of the dark siren's moves.

He clapped her victory. "I must say Aro, your sister is a sneaky one. Wherever did she learn such insidious tricks?"

"She is entirely self-taught, I assure you." Aro murmured softly, earning a steady stream of giggles from his feminine counterpart.

Didyme brushed Vladimir's shoulder

"You indulged me, I'm sure." She replied gently, moving smoothly to her mate's side. Marcus pressed his lips lovingly against her neck, and she purred eagerly into the embrace.

Vladimir shook his head, watching her with dancing orbs. "I did no such thing, my dear. You are a force to be reckoned with."

Tittering lightly, his interest suddenly fell on us, and I awaited the patronising jibes that would no doubt follow.

"Ah, Aurel! I see you have delivered Liliana down to us safely." He noted proudly. Laughing, he turned to the darkest corner of the room, and grinned. "You see Mircea, I told you there would be no issues. Aurel's self-control has greatly improved of late."

My eyes narrowed at the revelation, but I said nothing. I wasn't surprised Vladimir would test his guard's blood lust on me, but I was taken aback by how complacent I was becoming with these creatures. I assumed Mircea's interest in me kept me safe. I should have known better.

"Do not be offended, Princess." Vladimir called, noting my distress, as he paced forward to take me from his guard. "I knew you would be in safe hands. My brother simply lacks trust."

"And with good cause." Mircea replied flatly, at my side before Vladimir could even take my arm. "The last human he was left with, had his heart carelessly ripped out."

"A minor set back." Vladimir crooned, his eyes moving slowly over his brother's vice-like hold on my wrist. "But we rally on, do we not?"

"Of course." Mircea replied darkly, glaring at his brother, his gaze flickering briefly to the others in the room. "Perhaps we should leave you to your games. I am certain you and Stefan can entertain our guests adequately enough."

"Mircea." Vladimir scolded playfully. "Liliana could use some mental stimulation. It must be a terrible bore for her, brother, with the way you like to hide her away from the rest of us. It's no way for a young lady to live."

Mircea scoffed. "Because _you_ have her best interests at heart?"

Vladimir grinned. "I care for all the inhabitants of this castle."

They threw jibes back and forth, and I remained silent, trying to ignore the steady growl that was building deep in Mircea's chest. Over Vladimir's shoulder, I noticed Aro watching us. His ruby gaze trained solely on my profile, as I wondered what he could possibly be thinking, to stare so intensely. I worried it was the sweet call of my life's essence that secretly held his attention, and yet, despite that fear, it was difficult to look away. I had a sudden, curious urge to be closer to him still, to test whether that barely hidden curiosity, ran any deeper than the tempting crimson tides beneath my skin.

"What is it that you're playing?" I asked evenly, privately wondering what on earth it was I thought I was doing, and whether I perhaps had a death wish. I turned my gaze to Vladimir. "Would I have heard of it?"

"I would have thought not, _Draga mea._ The game came from friends, whose lands lay far away from here." He smiled, looking smugly at Mircea, before gesturing to the table. "Would you like to play?"

"I'd like to watch." I offered instead, not keen on the idea of making myself look a fool by losing. I turned to Mircea, mustering the most pleading gaze my ego would allow. "Could we stay? Just for a little while?"

His glare darkened considerably, but he consented, releasing me to the room, as Vladimir guided me into the seat he had recently vacated.

I frowned at the foreign object in front of me. It appeared to be a long board, sectioned crudely into squares. Two players had their pieces, and there were small sections of what looked like bone, but I couldn't see how these items could form any kind of enjoyable exercise, let alone the sort that would incite laughing, and clapping, as it had done so earlier. My frown deepened quizzically.

"It is a difficult thing to judge."

I started, Aro appearing at my side. He smiled warmly at my reaction, and drew his long slender fingers pointedly over the board.

"Would you like me to explain it to you?"

I nodded, and his smile widened, his face taking on a new excited interest. He gestured widely over the table.

"The game is called 'Twenty Squares', and is normally played by two players, who start off at opposite ends of the board. The aim of each player, is to get all of their pieces to the other side, using strategy and skill, and whatever luck is granted to them by the bones." He said, indicating a pair of rolling pieces. He tilted his head at me, his scarlet gaze glowing subtly. "You are with me so far?"

Again, I nodded, and then, feeling brave, I questioned him further. "What are these?" I asked, indicating the marked squares on the board.

"Those are safe houses. When a player has pieces in them, they are safe from attack."

"I see."

I frowned lightly, half smiling, thinking what a strange thing it was indeed, as Aro's hand gestured once again to the board.

"Can I tempt you?" He murmured playfully.

I quickly shook my head. "Oh, I don't think – "

" _Nonsense!_ " He laughed, waving off my hesitation. "You will best us all. Come, play with me."

Aro's hands blurred unseen across the pieces, a look of almost child-like determination on his face, and I couldn't help but wonder how much of the demon within, could really lay behind that serene mask. I leaned forward for a closer look at the board, and an icy hand appeared on my shoulder.

"She does not wish to play your game."

My head snapped up. Mircea. He looked enraged, his grasp suddenly encircled around my arm. He pulled me to my feet, glancing down with what could only be described as a look of betrayal. "Come, you have seen enough."

"Mircea." Stefan sighed loudly. He had been quiet up until now. "Aro meant no harm. Do not spoil things."

Vladimir tittered in agreement. "Yes brother, we were just beginning to enjoy ourselves. We seldom have time for such frivolities. Let Aro play his game with her."

"You are so blind." Mircea growled. "Have you even asked yourselves _once_ what game exactly it is, he is playing?" He glared at Aro with open dislike. "You may have the others fooled, but not I."

I winced as his grip on my arm tightened, and I looked up at him in fear that he might actually break it. He was ranting, barely making sense. The others seemed to pick up on it too, their stances no longer relaxed, as they got to their feet. Didyme reached protectively for her brother, and I swallowed nervously.

Aro himself merely gazed calmly up at Mircea, still residing happily in his chair beside the table. He did not seem to notice my keeper's fury, either that or he was not bothered by it. In fact, if I hadn't known any better, I would have said he looked amused.

"Forgive me," Aro said softy, clasping his hands together thoughtfully over the table. "It was never my intention to offend." His gaze flickered briefly to me, and he appeared to choose his next words very carefully. "She is still human. I thought her nothing more than a trinket of yours. Had I known you had intentions for her, I would have never been so bold."

I stared at him, my lips parting silently into a small 'O' of confusion. I looked up at Mircea.

"What does he mean?" I asked quietly, the pain in my arm suddenly forgotten. My keeper remained uncharacteristically silent, and so I asked again. "Mircea, what does he _mean_?"

Mircea said nothing, but somehow managed to look only more enraged. He shook his head almost imperceptibly, and glared at Aro with a new hatred that I didn't quite understand.

Vladimir laughed. "Come brother, you might as well tell the girl. It has been long enough for her to have become used to you, surely?"

I looked around at them all, feeling suddenly very small, as my heart rose painfully to my throat.

"Tell me what?" I questioned softly, unable to keep my voice entirely steady.

Mircea again shook his head, the target of his rage now his brother. "Vladimir, I'm warning you."

" _Warning me_?" Vladimir repeated, leaning casually against the table. "You know such threats only serve to tempt me, brother."

"She is not ready."

"If she is not ready now, then she will never be." Vladimir grinned. "We might as well get everything out in the open."

No one spoke, and I narrowed my eyes at both of them, knowing that whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it.

"Tell me." I demanded quietly, finding Mircea's silence more unsettling than if he had roared in anger. "Mircea?"

To my annoyance, it was Vladimir that answered.

"I'm afraid, Princess, that you were bought here under a slight ruse, isn't that right, brother?" He turned to Mircea, who said nothing, and smirked. "You were told that you were bought here in order to keep your father compliant with our wishes, and that if all goes as well, you would be allowed to return to him after twelve full moons had passed. That is correct, yes?"

My mouth went dry, and his crimson orbs found mine. "I was, but – "

He held up his hand, and I allowed him to continue.

"I'm afraid," Vladimir pressed his hands together, "those words were not entirely true."

My heart sank. "What do you mean?"

He laughed lightly, straightening the cuff of his jacket. "Your father served us a great insult when he attacked, I know you understand this, and some of us were not so keen to forgive. A heavy price would have to be paid in order to move pass such a transgression."

"And did we not settle it?" I questioned harshly, a little desperate now. "My father paid with his son's lives!"

"Yes." Vladimir inclined his head slowly. "And his daughter's."

I blinked, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Come now, Princess, don't be so naïve." Vladimir scolded gently. "Mircea here has been watching you for a long time, Liliana. Long before your father took up arms against us. Watching, and dreaming about what a beautiful bride you would make, once you were to reach full maturity." He grinned, clapping Mircea hard on the shoulder. "Your father was only too happy to trade you away, Liliana, especially if it meant saving the life of his youngest son. And of course, it would be easier keeping you here, if your were to be agreeable. The idea of the twelfth moon just seemed so poetic, do you not agree? Like a tale your kind might tell their young?"

Vladimir smiled that awful smile of his, and I faltered. I opened my mouth, but no words came, the rivers that stained my cheeks the only reaction I was able to grant my audience, and yet I had barely noticed them falling. I wasn't going home. I wasn't ever going to leave. My father had traded me away like some kind of dog, and I was to suffer for it until my dying day.

My dark wells found Aro's, and the pity I saw there only destroyed me more.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Twelfth Night ~**

Hours had passed since the revelation of my purpose. Mircea's _Bride._

I stared numbly out of my tower window, my bedroom chamber no longer offering me the solace it once had, as grudgingly I turned, gazing around at the four walls I had come to know with reverence, and finally saw them for what they were, my tomb.

 _I am never going to leave here. It was all a pretence. Father..._

I stormed away from the window, fresh new sobs breaking through my lips at the thought of him. How could he have discarded me so easily? Did he not love me? I thought back to how he had been on that day, the day they had come to take me, and I found I could barely remember his words. We had only been allowed the smallest of goodbyes. I had cried, but he had told me that I had to be strong, that the sacrifice I was making was for our people, and that we would see each other soon.

 _Why hadn't he told me the truth? Did he believe, that if I had known, I would have refused? That I would have allowed them to destroy Bram, in order to spare my own life?_

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, my hands itching to tear something, anything, apart. Father had thought so little of me, and yet had he just asked, I would have gladly offered my life in exchange for my brother's. I loved Bram, I loved him like a mother would a son. He had always been the weakest of us, often sickly, and needing care, and with our own real mother lost, he had only me to turn to. I would have done anything for him, had it meant keeping him safe.

 _It wouldn't have mattered. Mircea would have taken me, whether Father had given him his consent, or not, and likely have killed Bram too. Maybe Father knew this, maybe he was trying to spare me at least some of the horrors. Even so..._

"Why couldn't you have just told me the truth?" I sobbed to myself. "Would it really have been so hard?"

Growling brokenly, I threw my hand blindly at a clay vase of flowers. The pottery smashed loudly against the stone floor, scattering the petals into a chaotic display of undiluted rage. I sighed.

"I see we both share a dislike for Carnations."

I started, shocked to find Aro leaning regally against my door frame.

"Now Roses." He continued lightly, ignoring my confusion, as he ghosted slowly into the room. "Roses are beautiful flower."

On that, he conjured from behind him a single red rose, it's petals the deepest shade of crimson I had ever seen. Despite my dark mood, I faltered.

"It's as though it has been dipped in blood." I noted softly, tentatively touching a fingertip to the colour. "Wherever did you find it?"

"Not far from the castle walls. They thrive wonderfully out there." He smiled, tilting it toward me. "For you, Liliana."

My hand twitched forward, eager to accept, but I stopped myself, remembering words from when I was young, that it was not wise to accept the gifts of strangers.

My hand dropped hesitantly back to my side, and I questioned his appearance instead.

"Why have you come here?" Suspicion clearer in my tone than I would have liked. "Mircea – "

"Is still trading heated words with Vladimir, I'm afraid." Aro replied, not sounding sorry at all. "They have been quite the neglectful hosts since your departure, and the rest of the coven do not appear to deem us worthy of their time." He grinned, laying the rose carefully where the vase had just stood.

I frowned. "You do not seem to be overly bothered by the fact."

"No." He conceded lightly, offering a simple shrug. "It is clear to me that Mircea, Stefan, and Vladimir are the true leaders here. The others would only prove a waste of my time."

My frown deepened. "Your _time_?"

"We are attempting to create ties, Liliana." He said simply. "My coven is barely a faint imprint on our world. We seek to cement ourselves further into it."

I stared at him, wondering why he was telling me all this.

"If you are so weak, then why did you turn first to what is likely the most powerful coven known?" I asked boldly, suspecting that his answer wasn't the full truth of the matter.

Aro shook his head lightly, a look of what I could only describe as pride, tying itself subtly onto his features.

"Perhaps we are simply ambitious?"

I narrowed my eyes septically, but I was unable to come to any other conclusions. Regardless, he waved me off, chuckling to himself as he found a more comfortable seat beside the fire.

It was strange, by the light of the flame he reminded me of Mircea.

"I did not come to talk to you about politics." Aro offered smoothly, breaking my train of thought, and gesturing for me to join him by the hearth.

I moved forward hesitantly. "Then why did you come?"

It had not escaped me that I should have been far more afraid than I was. He was not only a strange man, he was a demon, and one I did not entirely trust. Yet, I could not bring myself to refuse his company, nor to call for the aid of Mircea's overgrown henchman, and have him dragged unceremoniously from the tower.

I waited for his response.

"I wish to apologise, Liliana, for what occurred downstairs."

I blinked. "That wasn't your fault."

"Ah." A flicker of pain crossed his smooth profile. "I'm afraid that I can not be entirely absolved of guilt. I learned the truth of your circumstance when I first arrived, and thought you had a right to know. I may have brought about it's unveiling a little prematurely, and for it's cruel deliverance, I am sorry."

He gazed at me sombrely, and my mind quickly mulled over the small revelation. I knew in an instant that I did not care.

"I find the truth is always better than a lie." I replied softly, watching him with wondering eyes. "You are so strange... sometimes I wondered if I had been imagining your interest, but no... Why do you care so? I am nothing to you."

His curiosity in me was enthralling , as much as it was worrying, and I watched, as Aro pondered his next words, fixing me with crimson rubies, as he studied my features over lightly clasped hands.

"Because you are a sheep, pretending to be a wolf." He murmured softly. "Sooner or later the wolves around you will realise, Liliana, and when they do, you will have no where to run."

I scoffed darkly, my ire rising at his insinuation. He thought me nothing but a pretender, a frightened little lamb that hid herself in plain sight. He thought me to be weak, but he did not know me, he did not know what I had suffered, or the horrors I had seen.

I squared my jaw defiantly.

"And who are you in this tale?!" I demanded, my anger rising too quickly to be shackled. "Are you my saviour? My shepherd? Would you have me call you master?"

Aro considered me for a moment, his gaze lowering. "You misunderstand, I never meant to offend. I want to help you, Liliana."

I shook my head, exasperated. _"Why?_ We don't even know one another. Who are you, to me?"

He sighed. "I am whatever you want me to be, dearest."

I rolled my eyes, turning from him to storm across the room. "That answers _nothing_."

I hadn't walked two steps and he was there, his gaze wondering over me slowly, as I openly trembled. He stepped closer, and to my shame, I looked away.

"It answers _everything_ , dear one." He whispered, his cold breath suddenly tickling my cheek. "It is the reason you have fascinated me from the very first moment I laid eyes on you."

I swallowed hard, still refusing to look at him. "You know nothing about me."

He laughed softly.

"I saw your story through another's eyes, Liliana. Such sadness, such destruction, and yet there you were, impassive, and unyielding, despite all the pain you had suffered." He came closer, his nose and lips brushing against my ear. "I was in awe of you, beloved _._ "

I shivered, enjoying the sensations his touch incited, until suddenly, my mind digressed to what he had said .

"What do you mean, 'you saw my story through another?'" I murmured, fixing my gaze on the silver 'V' that lay proudly upon his chest. "I don't understand."

He tittered.

"I should have known that _that_ is what you would focus on." Aro said, pressing his lips tenderly against my forehead. He sighed. "All in good time, my dear."

"But not now?"

"No. Not now."

I frowned, but I did not argue, accepting that he would only ever share what he wanted.

"I know nothing about you." I noted instead, trailing my fingers curiously over his silver pendant. "I don't even understand why I have any interest in you at all."

Aro laughed, loudly this time, and he stepped back, shaking his head indulgently, as he turned into the centre of the room.

"You wound me, Liliana." He chuckled. "I may be immortal, but my ego is not."

I raised a doubtful brow, and watched uncomfortably as he reached for the door.

"You are leaving?"

"Your keeper is returning, or at least, will be very soon, and it would be better for us both, if he were not to find me here." He said, a troubled frown twisting his features. "I apologise, I'm afraid my scent will linger. He is not going to be happy."

I laughed once without humour. "He rarely is."

"Indeed." Aro agreed, his knowing eyes finding the purple blemishes I knew trailed my skin.

Heat touched my cheeks, and I squirmed.

"Don't." I pleaded, my voice weaker than usual, as I shifted uncomfortably. "I should cover them, really. Mircea doesn't like to be reminded."

Aro sighed heavily, his ruby gaze trailing me over and over, until his fingers dived suddenly into his dark cloak.

"' _B_ _ut indiscretion has its charms; it's boring to fit one's face to reputation._ '" He versed quietly, dealing swiftly with a clasp.

I stared, ignorant to what he was referencing, and to my surprise, he drew from his pocket a small rolled up piece of parchment.

"The works of Sulpicia." He said. "Her poems are the talk of Rome... I believe you might find them enjoyable?"

Aro placed them pointedly on an unused table, and then, he was gone.

 **R &R!**

 **Again I find myself worried. You have something in your mind, and then you aren't sure whether it plays well on paper... I hope I got them right. I hope the scene is believable.**

 **Alas, are there any other scenes you'd like to see happen? Or how do you think this is all going to play? I'd love to hear your thoughts... off to reply to reviews!**

 **Thank you chickens x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**I'm sorry, it's been a while, you may want to skim over some chapters before reading, or you may have an amazing memory. In any case, please enjoy.****

~ Twelfth Night ~

Sat in the open air of the window, I read Sulpicia's poems until the candle light dwindled to the smallest flame. I fell in love immediately, she wrote with so much power, as if women were truly the rulers of their own lives. I had always thought I had been fairly independent, but when I looked back, I could see my life for the lie it was, a fantasy bestowed upon me be the power of my lineage.

I understood that I was never truly the master of my life. Like my mother before me, Father had controlled each and every decision we had ever had to make. Sulpicia was so free hearted, so open with her words, they made me want to travel to the heart of Rome, discover it's people and see what other secrets it held. Were they all as free as her? Were women truly treated equally there?

I knew from stories of their armies, that the Romans were very advanced. In fact, I had always been enamoured by the travellers tales of Rome's baths, beautiful indoor rooms with heated waters, where men and women would go to cleanse themselves and relax. It sounded heavenly, and I had often wondered what it would be like to venture south, to where the sun would kiss my skin, and harsh winters were not so heard of. Father forbade it all of course, no child of his was going to associate themselves with the Roman Heretics, the ones who had forgotten the old Gods, and bent their knees to false idols.

Every decision, every dream destroyed, and now I was here, this castle, another decision of his, and I found myself questioning if he had ever really cared at all.

"I did not know you could read?"

I had not heard Mircea enter, but his voice did not startle me as Aro's had. I knew it too well.

"You never asked." I answered quietly, refusing to look up from my parchment. Silence followed, and I frowned, challenging the obvious. "Is something wrong?"

"Where did you get these writings?" He asked softly.

Mircea was leaning over me now, I could feel the chill his body emitted, and I shivered.

"They were a gift."

"I see." He murmured, sweeping his touch lightly along my jaw. "I can guess from whom."

He walked away, effortlessly throwing more logs onto the dying fire, before returning to where I sat.

I rolled up the parchment, sensing he wished to press the subject, and sighed.

"I'm tired, Mircea."

"It was very _kind_ of Aro to translate them for you." He said regardless, immediately dismissing my confession. "I do hope you thanked him."

I frowned. Truth be told, I hadn't spared much thought to the fact that the poems were not in their original Latin, as I assumed they must have one time been. So I offered him the smallest nod, watching with cautious eyes as he reclined back quietly against the wall.

"You are angry." I noted softly.

Mircea shook his head slowly, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments, before fixing me once again with crimson stones. He folded his arms.

"I would have thought you'd have questions."

"Questions?"

"About what you learned downstairs."

"Oh." _Vladimir's revelation._

My gaze faltered, and thick lashes brushed my cheek, as I found myself fixated on my own tightly clasped hands. Questions. That was certainly one way of describing my current state of mind. There were many of course, but mostly I found it unhinging. I wanted to scream, wail until my body no longer drew breath. I was horrified by what was to be my true fate, and yet outwardly I made sure I betrayed none of this. I had learnt quickly how to hide myself from the demons of this castle, but I knew that my facade was growing fragile, every knock it received, revealed more and more of my true weak self. I feared what dissecting further would do. Besides, it was done now, the decision had been made. I had no choice but to move forward with Mircea's plan for me.

"I do not see how the matter necessitates discussion. You have made up your mind."

Mircea sighed, laughing once humourlessly. "Of course you do not." He said, his voice heavy with contempt. "You say nothing, always nothing, and then, when you do speak, it is as if you are not there, like I am hearing the echo of you."

I swallowed hard, wringing my hands tightly in my lap. "I do not know what you mean."

He laughed again, harshly, and suddenly he dragged me to my feet, his face mere inches from mine. "Yes you do. The only time you are ever truly present, is in your fear, Liliana. These," he began tracing the dark blemishes that trailed my throat and arms, "serve only as reminders of your constant apathy. To the times I have been forced to bring you to the surface."

I squared my jaw shakily, I had never seen him look so fevered.

"As I recall, some of these marks were gifts given for insubordination." I noted recklessly. "You say you want me to speak, but only if I say the things that you want hear, Mircea."

His eyes flashed dangerously. "And you have _nothing_ pleasant to say?" He demanded, tightening his grip on my arms.

I winced.

"What did you expect?" I whispered, sounding more broken than I would have liked. "That I would be _pleased?_ You've taken me away from everything that was dear to me, you've slaughtered half my family, destroyed my home, and now you tell me that you have plans to take my soul aswell? To make me _yours_. I can barely _look_ at you."

Growling low in his chest, Mircea shoved me back against the wall, pinning me there with his weight. My head made abrupt contact with stone and I cried out, my vision momentarily blurred, before his enraged profile crystallised back into view.

He growled again, his hand painfully encircling my neck. "I have given you everything, Liliana. You owe your very life to me. Had my brothers had their way, you would have found yourself in a much less desirable situation than this. The things they would have done to you..."

His gaze swirled onyx, and his unnecessary breath shuddered, releasing his grip from my neck as a single finger traced a slow, and purposeful path, pointedly between my breasts.

"You should be thanking me." He continued hoarsely, clawing the material of my dress as though it's mere presence insulted him. "What they wouldn't give now to see that perfect flesh laid bare."

I glared at him with disgust, but the tears ran freely now, their silence bought by days of subjugation. I was immobilised, my arms hanging impotently at my sides, as I was forced to have him hold my complete attention. Mircea smiled, brushing arctic knuckles through the traitorous droplets. It was not a kind gesture, it was cruel, overtly mocking, and as one hand caught my pain, the other fell lower, fingers looping possessively around the belt that held my modesty.

"Don't..." I begged.

His smile widened, and I could see it, then, the yearning, the want for something other than my life's essence. I had always assumed that it was that and my pain that held his interest, but what burned in his gaze now revealed that it was so much more. Ownership. A true understanding of what he thought was rightfully his.

I swallowed hard.

"How long?" I breathed shakily, hoping to distract him.

He frowned. "What do you – ?"

"Vladimir said you have been watching me for a long time." I pressed breathlessly. " _How_ long?"

Mircea's smile vanished, it was replaced by something quieter, thoughtful. I was grateful.

"You were barely off your mother's breast, playing in the river with your brothers." He confessed softly, touching his thumb lightly to my mouth. "Your laughter was what drew me. It was so full of life."

My breath hitched at the mention of my lost kin. "And?"

"That was the first time I watched you. You emanated warmth, something that is so rare in my world, and your brothers fed off of it. They adored you."

Mircea hesitated, his mind drawn back by kinder memories.

"I hadn't realised how far into the clearing I'd moved before they saw me. They immediately knew what I was, of course, and in their panic they ran, forgetting you, leaving you to my mercy." He smiled strangely then, his hold on me loosening slightly. "You waved at me when you realised you were not alone. You were so sweet, innocent. My thirst urged me to strike, but I did not."

"Why?"

Mircea cradled my face lightly in his hands. "Because I knew you were different from the others, you did not belong in their flock. Most children would have cried, Liliana, but not you. You were so strong, even then. I wanted to see you grow, to bloom, and I did. Every spring you would be down by the river again, and though I made sure to keep myself hidden, I would watch. I understood you long before you knew I even existed. Now do you understand? You are mine, and you have always been _mine,_ Liliana."

He broke away, and I stared numbly. It seemed to be a relief to him to finally unburden himself, to finally have me understand just how much he had invested in me, how long he had waited. It had never even occurred to him that I would not reciprocate, that I would not want him. He didn't understand that I was no longer that little girl down by the river. That life had taught me to fear, and to hate, and to plot.

"I am not one of your trinkets." I stated warily.

"No." He conceded, his eyes not leaving mine. "You are so much more."

I frowned, dropping my gaze to my feet. "You think yourself in love with me."

Mircea hesitated. "And what if I am?"

"If you _are_?"

I scoffed disbelievingly under my breath, my body impassive, as the realisation of what he was telling me slowly began to sink in. _No,_ I thought. _No, no, no, no._ The tug of ire in my belly, began to pull precariously at my body's strings, as biting down hard on my lip, I dragged myself to the window for air. How _dare_ he claim to love me. How _dare_ he even claim to _think_ it. He, who with his brothers and their kin, had caused me so much misery, had caused me so much pain, and yet the monster thought himself in love.

"You doubt what I tell you." He noted knowingly, surprisingly allowing me the distance I'd placed between us. "Do you think I say it to be cruel?"

I laughed darkly.

"I wish you did. I truly wish you did, for that would make more sense to me," I groaned, whirling around, my curls flying hazardously across my face, as the wind blew icy spikes across my back. "This isn't _love,_ what you feel for me. It's obsession, a need to consume, just like with everything else your kind touches. You no more love me, than you do the blood you drink!"

"I see."

He stared at me, silent. His gaze falling slowly to my chest, watching it rise and fall with each long painful breath I took. He seemed to be contemplating, and I thought the urge to cower, as slowly, a hungry expression took over his slender features, and his raven tresses seemed to come alive around him.

"Let me show you." He murmured needfully, his dark eyes catching mine. "Let me show you how much I yearn for you, Liliana." He stepped closer. "How much I need you, _want_ you."

And then again he was in front of me, his impossibly sweet breath taking over my senses, as I gripped the window's edge behind me for support. The cold he emitted was unignorable, and as his slender hands ghosted around my face, I glared up defiantly into his pale profile.

"You make my skin crawl." I hissed shakily, aware of the weight he was pressing against my body.

"That is not the only thing, I can do, to your _skin_." He sighed wantonly, his mouth so close to my own that his lips brushed against mine.

And then before I could think, before I could react, I was falling.

 **R &R!**

 **I know, not a lot happened, but maybe you can understand the situation a little more? No? Think its terrible? Still let me know lol. As always I will reply to reviews :)**

 **Take care chickens! X**


	7. Chapter 7

***Apologies: It's been an age. You may need to go back over previous chapters.**

 **~Twelfth Night ~**

Air rushed past me quicker than I could think, and as the realisation came to me that I had escaped Mircea's advances, by falling from my chamber window, I hit water.

Ice. So much ice. It cut into me harsher than any dagger or sword. It was blinding, disorientating. The world; as it was, no longer existed, and yet I found my natural needs urged me upwards, the pain in my chest spiking, as after what seemed like forever, I broke the lake's surface.

I gasped, water invading my throat as I thrashed blindly at the cold that engulfed me. Normally I was a strong swimmer, those Springs spent by the river had made me so. However, those waters had been warm, inviting, not a dangerous well of arctic darkness, and now I found myself sinking below the surface again.

 _Fight it,_ I ordered myself, desperately trying to ignore the desire; the water's constant call, to just let go, and allow the lake to claim me as it's own, as it likely had so many others. _Weak_ , I thought angrily, as slowly my arms and legs began to give up the fight.

In a last attempt to win the battle against the inevitable, I threw myself what-I-thought was skywards, but could not have been, as I collided with hard stone. My hands naturally reached out, groping wildly - _a wall_. I used it instinctively to direct me, and as my mouth once again found air, I greedily gulped it down, coughing and spluttering, and now clinging to the stone for dear life.

 _Mircea, had he followed me down?_

I looked around feverishly, trying desperately to ignore the cold, and to concentrate. I needed to get onto dry land soon, because it was quickly becoming clear, that if the water didn't claim me, the cold soon would. My eyes darted wildly, noting that the edge of the lake was obviously too far, I'd never make it. I spotted a questionable alternative, a drain not too far that appeared to lead straight back into the castle.

 _One hand in front of the other, Liliana, just pull yourself along._

My body followed out the orders before my mind could really note I was doing them. I could no longer feel the harsh stone beneath my fingers, and my chest struggled with the amount of air the cold was allowing it, but by some blessing of the Gods, I made it, and I laughed painfully with relief as my hands grasped the opening. It was only as I was about to duck my head to fit under the wall, that I heard Mircea calling my name. _No, no, no._ I looked back over my shoulder, he was stood at the edge of the lake, two others flanking his sides, but before he could order them into the water after me, I disappeared back into the castle, my eyes struggling to adjust to the darkness that was suddenly thrust upon them from all sides. I swam forward blindly; caught in the waters, until suddenly my toes brushed against sand and I was able to stand.

I noted that my body weight was a burden I could have done without. Yet to my relief, my eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark and I could make out a ledge an arms reach away. Grasping greedily for it's edge, my first attempts were pitiful, but with my third effort I made it safely onto the platform. Goosebumps pricked my skin as I forced myself shakily to my feet, and I stumbled forward, crashing painfully into what took me moments to realise was a door. My fingers groped quickly for it's iron handle, and the metal protested loudly, the hinges heaving one long groan as I pulled with all my might.

Light.

Small and distant, but I could see it beckoning from the opposite end of what was a very long and sloping corridor. I descended, tripping and falling more than I care to mention. I was dully aware of a sharp pain in my side, and an ache against my temple - apparently the fall hadn't left me as unscathed as I'd first thought.

I frowned, but pushed onwards.

I'd never seen this part of the castle, and in truth I didn't really know what I was doing. I should have allowed Mircea pull me from the clutches of the lake, it would have been the sensible option, but my pride and my fear had spoken louder than my instinct to survive, and so I was here... wherever _here_ was.

 _I have been foolish._

For whatever small amount of time my fleeing had bought me. It was likely going to cost me far more greatly.

 _Why hadn't Mircea followed?_

I looked back over my shoulder fearfully only to find the darkness I'd left behind. My affirmed solitude did not bring me the comfort I had hoped, and I now was shaking, frozen.

I yearned for heat.

I slipped suddenly, crying out as my damaged side collided once again with stone. I bit back a sob, the wound less superficial than I'd anticipated, and groaned.

"Hello?"

I looked up. Startled by the unexpected sound of another.

"Are you hurt?" The voice asked again.

But that voice... I knew it, did I not? I knew it well.

 _Too_ well. My heart sank with the realisation as I got slowly to my feet.

Grimacing, I leant against the wall for support, scanning the dim to find a caged metal door, and a small, pale face, peeking shyly out behind it.

"Hello." He said again.

 _No._

"You _are_ hurt."

"Bram?" I whispered, staring. "Bram is that you?"

"Lily?" He croaked back, confused, his pet name for me now alien on his tongue.

I hadn't noticed before, but his voice was weak, dry. I stumbled forwards, reaching out for him through the bars, and falling painfully to my knees, as if in worship. Was his presence not enough to me make me call upon the Gods?

"Lily." He repeated, as if confirming to himself. "You are alive?"

I laughed softly, tears running freely down my face. "Of course, sweet Brother. You think I would let the demons here best me so easily?"

I tried to catch it, but my laughter broke into a taught moan, and he shook his head, his little face very serious.

"I am sorry." He breathed, his breath catching in his chest as it gave a heavy rattle. "I came to find you, but I am not as strong as our brothers. I was caught and they brought me here. I think they mean to kill me. Sometimes I hear them whispering... and then there is the one who comes. He told me you were dead."

Another sob from my chest.

"No, no. They are liars here, my sweet one." I promised quickly, knowing too well who his nightly visitor must be. "You must not listen to the dark fables that they tell you. They are wicked creatures."

He nodded, and a thin arm reached cautiously through the bars, tender fingers looping as they always had, gently into my hair. His features crinkled, and I saw how his mouth had darkened, his skin now tight across his bones. He blinked.

"You are wet, Lily. Have you been swimming?"

I laughed again despite myself, bringing his hand lovingly to my lips. "Yes, sweet Bram, but only a little. It is very cold outside."

He nodded. "It is cold in here too. Sometimes they let me light a fire."

I nodded, but only because I knew no words to say. I was struggling to cope with the idea that he had been here all this time. So close, and Mircea had never said even a whisper of his presence. Nor had his brothers and sisters for that matter. Surely they would not have missed a chance to torture me so easily? They had always loved to twist the dagger, so what new foul game was this?

"Bram." I said gently, thinking carefully how to phrase my words. "Bram how long have you been here? We are very far from home. Did Father not follow you?"

Again he blinked, that same strange stare. "Father is dead."

An arrow in my chest. " What?"

"Father is dead." He repeated, his voice heavy with the weight his words carried. "A spirit stole his breath in the night, Lily. He fought it off for many moons, but it won in the end, as I knew it would."

 _What._

"A spirit... Bram, he is really gone?"

Bram nodded and I stared, dumbfounded.

Father...there had been no one to care for him. He had died sick and in pain, with no one there to ease his journey from this world into the next. Bram would not have understood. He would have seen their Father twisted and contorted, and been afraid. He would have invented a way of coping with that horror. An evil demon to blame for stealing away the last of his kin. A spirit.

I shook my head brokenly.

"I am sorry, little Brother." I whispered, pushing my own grief painfully to one side, as I pulled myself closer to his bars. "You should not have faced that terrible thing alone. I am so very sorry."

"Do not cry." He murmured back, noting the tears that had evaded even myself. "I am not alone now."

"No." I coughed, smiling quickly, eager to show him the love he had no doubt been starved of. "No you are not, and I will not leave your side. This I swear to you, Bram. Do you hear me? I _swear_ it. We shall face this place together."

Again he nodded, that strange look still carved hauntingly into his tiny features. I sat back on my heels, tired and troubled. A loud banging noise from further down should have then added to my to my woes, but I believe my heart had no room left for it.

And suddenly, we were surrounded.

 **R &R**

 _ **Apologies. I know it has been a very, very long while. Life as always has gotten in the way. However I have some free time now up to the end of the year, and I hope to get this story finished. (and for those of you who are wondering where the other stories went, I will be putting something up on my bio in the next few days)**_

 _ **Let me know if you liked this chapter. I do hope you did. I haven't written for a while, you see. I had forgotten how much I like writing Liliana – she is such an onion. (layered: for the non-Shrek lovers).**_

 _ **Anyhoo, take care chickens! And stay tuned for where this story is heading... xxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

****AN** Okay it has been a while. I am very sorry. You may want to re-read a couple of chapters before diving into this. I'm sorry it's not as long as it could be, but I have a plan I have to follow, otherwise I won't get it finished, or I'll veer off. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter – and let me know what you think.**

 **~ Twelfth Night ~**

Ice cold grips encircled my arms, and I thrashed wildly in their hold. I forgot the excruciating pain in my side, and the burning pressure behind my eyes every time I so much as blinked. I screamed only for Bram, but he was behind me now, left alone in that dark damp cage once more. I cried out, but the sound fell on deaf ears, as Mircea's stone henchmen dragged me further and further from my kin. I cursed them, but only the tallest of the three paid me any attention. It was a fleeting look, degrading.

I glared back, defiant.

Suddenly candlelight poured down around us, and we were in the room where the demon's held their court. I was used to seeing dozens of thirsty eyes watching me, but tonight the auditorium housed very few faces. There were those that held me, and...

"You _monster_!" I screamed, my sense and control recklessly abandoning me. Mircea stared back unperturbed, and I continued my onslaught. "You _promised_ my father you would take no more! He is just a _boy_ , and you have him locked away in an iron prison like some beast!"

I attempted to tear myself free from the stone grip of Mircea's guard, but it was an impossible feat. Even as I growled, feverishly throwing myself back and forth in an effort to find release, it made no difference. Then, the one that had sneered before must have finally had his fill of my hysterics, and I felt my breath leave me as a heavy fist made contact with my stomach.

I gasped, dropping to the floor in a fit of violent splutters, yearning for my body to still and for the pain to stop. However, my pound of flesh was lighter than that of what the guard paid for his heavy handedness. A gesture from Mircea, unseen by my own eyes, sent the demon's head rolling comically past me.

I grimaced, refusing to meet anyone's eye.

"Leave us." I heard Mircea order. "And dispose of _that_ discreetly. We do not want our _guests_ thinking we cannot trust our own guard."

I did not hear them go, but when I finally looked up, Mircea and I were alone. The walls empty, and burdened with silence. The scattered flames were cradled in wax, casting ominous shadows across the room, and I got to my knees with as much dignity as I could muster, the pain in my side still quite overpowering.

Ignoring Mircea's offer of assistance, I got shakily to my feet.

"Why didn't you tell me Bram was here?" I asked. My voice once again a tone of cold indifference. "Why did you tell him I was _dead_?"

Mircea said nothing at first, his gaze wondering knowingly over my water-soaked garments, the water dripping tellingly at my feet. He tutted loudly, finally shaking his head with open disdain.

"You could have killed yourself. Had the lake been frozen over, you would have."

"I want to talk about my brother."

"It is by the luck of the Gods that you did not drown, Liliana."

"Why do you have him here?"

"I have always thought you a woman of at least average intelligence. What did you think – "

"You will _answer_ me!" I ordered, my voice echoing fiercely off the surrounding walls. "I have taken you, and your coven's jeers and belittlement. I have withstood it all. But I _am_ a Princess. I am a symbol to my people, and I am at the very least your equal, and you _will_ answer me, Mircea!"

The hand that found my throat was not forgiving, and for the third time that night I found myself struggling for air.

"My _equal_?" Mircea hissed in a deathly whisper, his face only a parchment's breadth from my own. "Is that what you think? Or perhaps you think yourself _better_ than me, _princess_? Is that why you dismiss me with every look you can muster, every word you offer, every _touch_ you refuse? As for your precious people..."

He released me abruptly, and I dropped to the floor. Something crunching unnaturally.

Mircea paced.

"Your people are _dead_ , Liliana. Your castle was burnt to the ground, your village was _destroyed_."

I shook my head, not daring to speak should my words falter. The pain in my side was worsening, and my vision was beginning to blur. I feared the wrong action would rob me of my remaining strength.

"So you see?" Mircea crouched beside me, his icy lips light against my ear, his raven tresses brushing softly against my face. "You have no where to go, _dulceaţă._ I am your home now. Surrender to me, and you never need face fear or pain again." He stroked calming fingers through my own matted damp tresses. "Let me take it all away." He whispered.

I couldn't lie, Mircea's words were inviting. On some level I was perhaps even tempted. How easy it would be just to say yes, just to give myself to him wholly and freely. Thankfully if my life had taught me anything, it was that sometimes the hardest path was the right one to choose, and the role of devils was to lead us from it.

And so raising my head, and meeting his bloody gaze with my own dark orbs, I squared my jaw defiantly.

"But _why_. Is Bram. _Here_?"

The world went dark. I never heard his reply.

 **R &R! (Pretty Please)**

 **Dulceaţă = Dear one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

~ Twelfth Night ~

Visions of fires and screams filled my head. Bodies upon bodies, my home up in flames under a blood blanketed sky. Something cold touched my face, and I moaned, swiping at it viciously, annoyed when it returned. Bram, where was Bram? I did not see him amongst the broken and the empty.

"Bram...Bram?"

"Shh, Liliana, everything is going to be alright." A woman's voice, like bell song.

I shook my head. "Bram."

The woman did not answer, but she would murmur soothing songs. Some were in a language I recognised, others were not. Eventually the nightmarish visions faded, and I realised with some relief that I must have been dreaming. When I awoke properly, I was met by a pair of gentle rubies, concerned as much as they were elated. Didyme in all her beatific glory, the fire behind her adding a divine glow to her already celestial form.

"You are awake." She noted gently, a genuine smile gracing her full lips. "You had us most worried, Princess."

My gaze darted suddenly around the room, concerned who the 'we' referred to.

"Mircea is not here." Didyme assured me knowingly, noting my distress. She looped her cold fingers tightly through my own. "I convinced him that it might be best for me to care for you. Men do not tend to handle delicate well, and you were in no state to be roughly handled." She tittered lightly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "You've slept through two moons, you know. I think the fall must have done a lot more damage than you realised. What were you _thinking_?"

Her words hung damnably in the air, and I shook my head, a weight descending painfully across my chest as I recalled that night's events. But as the panic began to rise within my throat, I felt an invisible warmth touch my skin, it soothed me as it spread, and sighing, I found myself leaning back into the furs I laid upon. My heart beats settled once more.

"I do not think that I was." I confessed softly, wincing against the painful light that shot across my vision. "I just wanted to get away... Mircea, he..."

"I know." Didyme murmured comfortingly. "I was passing a few corridors down, and I heard perhaps more of the conversation than I should have." She smiled apologetically, a strange expression to see on any demon. She continued. "If I might say, men often believe they have a right to things that they do not. It is up to us to show them otherwise."

I managed to smile. "Just perhaps not by throwing ones self out of a very high window?"

Didyme giggled. "Perhaps not."

My smile widened, rolling my eyes at my own stupidity. It was a strange scenario, a demon playing nurse maid, but it suited Didyme somehow. Her company was a very welcome thing I realised, and unlike the time by the lake, I did not find myself questioning my sudden fondness. I was simply grateful for her.

Suddenly the door sounded, and I must have noticeably flinched, because Didyme laid a comforting hand upon my arm.

"Be still." She murmured softly. "It is only Marcus."

When the door opened, another deity with gentle features entered my chambers, his face lighting up considerably upon seeing the image of his wife. Didyme left my side then, her husband folding her into his tight embrace, as he laid loving lips lightly against her forehead.

After a moment, Didyme pulled away to meet his gaze.

"Where is Aro?"

"Hunting."

"He is _what_?"

"He hasn't fed in the last few days, Didyme, he thought it best." Marcus murmured, his red gaze flickering briefly in my own direction.

"Did he now." Didyme continued haughtily, and how strange it was to see this darker emotion on her cherub features. "I do not wholly disagree with him keeping some distance, but he needs to smooth things over with Mircea. I can only do so much, Marcus, my gift does not fair well with matters of the heart, and if Mircea convinces the others that..."

"Hush, my love." Marcus purred quickly, stroking soothing knuckles lightly across her cheek. "Aro knows what he is doing. Have faith."

"It isn't that." Didyme glanced worriedly at me over her shoulder, her tone more careful when she spoke again. "He needs to decide how serious he is about certain... things. If he keeps lighting fires under Mircea like he is, who knows what other damage will be done."

Marcus sighed. "Didyme..."

"I know." She breathed softly, catching her husband's hand and bringing it to her lips. "I know. And I _do_ love him, Marcus, but we _both_ know how carried away he can get. What if he ends up doing something he later regrets?"

"I'll speak with him." Marcus promised, seeing that his wife wasn't going to let the matter drop. "Though he heeds my council lately almost as little as he does yours. Just be thankful Caius isn't here. We would have been at war before we'd even crossed the moat."

Didyme laughed whole heartedly then, and any tension that had been in the room dissipated, her tendrils of titters dancing happily around us in the ether.

I watched the couple with quiet interest, not just for the conversation that had unfolded, but because of how different they were to the other pairings I'd seen in the castle. There was something inviting about them, homely.

Love, I guessed would have been the naïve term.

"Liliana, you should rest now." Didyme suddenly advised quietly, snapping me from my thoughts. "Marcus and I will not be far should you need anything."

"You're leaving?"

The panic in my voice was disgraceful. I cursed myself as soon as the words escaped me. It was unbefitting of my breeding and title, and yet the pair offered no judgement or mockery. They understood how trying the times had been, and the sentiment had me grateful.

"We will not be far." Didyme said again. "Please. Rest."

They left, and I found my gaze following the tapestry of vines that covered the stone above me. At first there seemed to be no order to it, no plan, but if you looked carefully enough, you could see a pattern forming. That was what life was, I silently concluded, trying to find the pattern through the chaos – why, I was becoming quite philosophical.

Sighing, I shifted carefully against the furs, once again gritting my teeth against the ever present pain in my side. My body felt stiff and unused, and it was with a second fleeting thought, that I realised it was now unclothed beneath the thick heavy pelts. Lifting the edge and peering cautiously beneath, I noted the night blues and purples that roughly painted my body. There was a particularly nasty mark beneath one of my breasts, a pool of deep onyx, no doubt the culprit behind the fierce pain I had been feeling. It was an awful thing to behold, and so I looked away, returning my attention to the vines above.

Chaos indeed.

 **R &R!**

 **Are we missing Aro? I'm missing Aro – hopefully you liked this chapter though. I felt guilty for the short one before, especially after so much time had passed since my last update.**

 **Take care chickens. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Twelfth Night ~**

The sleep that followed Didyme and Marcus' departure, was heavy and dreamless, though there had been a point that I could have sworn I'd heard the howls of beasts in the night. However when I listened more carefully, there was nothing, only silence and the dying embers of the fire.

I had returned eagerly to my slumber.

When the first morning rays of the sun pricked my eyes, I grudgingly woke, my body stiffer than it had ever been, and my mind foggy. I groaned loudly, feebly trying to stretch out what aches and pains I could.

A wrongly placed movement brought a stifled hiss to my lips, and I moaned defeatedly into my pelts.

"Death would have been a kindness." I muttered darkly.

"But truly such a waste."

I blinked, my head whipping 'round, startled. Another wrong move.

"Aro!" I breathed, rubbing gingerly at my suddenly throbbing temple. "I did not realise you were there."

I froze, chastising myself inwardly.

The statement was clumsy, unneeded. I must have seemed so pathetic. A child. The idea bothered me, but not for the same reason it would have for Mircea and his ilk; the consequences of which I had no time to entertain. Yet despite my self-deprecating thoughts, he tilted his head curiously at me. A gentle smile playing lightly on his lips, as he finally rose from his position by the window, and met me by my bedside.

"I did not wish to disturb you." He said softly, his features a perfect mask of concern.

Something else lay there too, I realised, a hunger burning subtly beneath the layers upon layers of self-discipline.

I chose to ignore that too.

"I would not have seen it as a disturbance." I replied quietly, suddenly very aware of my unguarded nudity beneath the pelts.

The bed dipped as he settled beside me.

"Bad dreams." He murmured knowingly, his hand tenderly cradling my cheek. "Are these the troubles that have you throwing yourself from castle turrets?"

I simpered, the warmth in his voice undeniable, as was the playful glint in his ruby gaze. Rolling my eyes, I moved his hand down to the furs between us.

"Everybody speaks as though I purposely _jumped_ from that window." I grumbled, swiping an untamed curl flippantly out of sight. "The circumstances at the time meant I had little choice in the matter."

"Yes." Aro agreed softly, a subtle darkness crossing his gaze. "Another consequence of my reckless actions, I feel."

He smiled suddenly, the gesture well practised. Aro reached for my hand once more, his slender fingers encircling it easily. He sighed. "It appears that I must ask for your forgiveness yet again, Liliana. I have caused you much pain these past few days, though I can assure you that was never my intention."

He fixed me with a look so pleading, so supplicating, that it could not have possibly been sincere.

So I stared at him, his features so beautiful and enticing, that I knew if I were to look for too long, I would surely and to my utter shame, weep. Such power these creatures held, I realised. I found myself wondering how many of their victims truly ran, or, like I would have in that moment, how many walked gladly into their arms, welcomed them like a lover. I leant forward, a sudden macabre curiosity to test his resolve. His gaze flickered briefly to the sweet spot of my throat, his dancing rubies shifting to a dark crimson. I focused on them, barely noticing the thick pelts slip tauntingly below my breasts.

"You accused me of being a lamb hiding behind the mask of a wolf." I reminded him softly, enjoying the fascination in his eyes, as I rolled carefully onto my knees, and slid my hand lightly from his own. "I would like to suggest that the _opposite_ applies to you."

Aro smiled, but it was different somehow, taunting. I felt that it suited him more. "You think me a _wolf_ , Princess?"

"I think you are many things." I murmured, tilting my head at him thoughtfully. "But apologetic is not one of them."

He chuckled low in his throat, his features approving as he leant in closer to my own. "Then tell me, exactly what is it, you think I am?"

My heart faltered slightly as his breath touched my cheek. There was no denying his icy coldness now, not when he was so close. I reached up, not really seeing as I touched my fingers lightly to his throat.

"I think you are playing a game." I said quietly, absorbed in the feel of his stone-like skin beneath my delicate fingertips. "Your interest in me is sincere, but to what extent I am not sure. You are not here to create ties, you are here for information." I hesitated, my searching fingers pausing thoughtfully at the edge of his collar bone, and boldly I met his gaze. "Is it war that you hope for?"

Aro's grin widened, became ecstatic.

"Such a prize." He breathed appreciatively, his perfect profile visibly in awe. His tone dropped an octave. "I would be a fool not to take you."

His head dipped slyly below my jawline, and I felt ice cold lips touch my throat, inciting an all too telling heat deep inside my belly. He smirked smugly against my neck, and my heart raced treacherously, as sudden skilful arms drew me pointedly into his lap.

"I do not care that you are a wolf." I confessed softly, knowing damnably that it was true, and instantly hating the hypocrisy of it. "I only ask that I do not see your masks."

My gaze dropped shyly, uncertain what was to happen next. A chuckle rumbled softly through his chest.

"Such a brave little lamb." Aro murmured, resting his forehead tenderly against my own. His knowing hands slid over my bare skin, long fingers dancing a slow and purposeful path over my thighs, and lingering tauntingly close to the growing heat between my legs. "What if I devour you?"

I gazed up at him, his darker nature making him appear only more inviting, as I found myself knowing without any kind of doubt, that I simply did not care. He knew this of course, somehow he knew, and suddenly those long fingers plunged into me, and I gasped, arching eagerly against them as they began an exquisite rhythm that was entirely their own.

"You will come with me?" He breathed against my ear.

I sighed. "Yes."

"You will give yourself to me entirely?"

"Yes."

"Become one of us?"

I arched, his rhythms picking up pace, enticing more gentle moans from my willing lips.

"Yes." I promised.

Aro continued his movements in silence after that, seemingly enjoying the sounds brought to my tongue, until suddenly the heat inside built to a waiting crescendo, and I found myself writhing under his touch. I cried out, my injuries forgotten as I finally collapsed back dutifully into Aro's arms.

I breathed.

"Aro..." I began softly, my mind slowly sharpening back to reason with each passing moment.

He pressed his lips lightly against my temple, the action silenced me. "Hush now, dear one. There will be plenty of time for questions. First however, I would like to deal with the very small matter of your brother – perhaps we could help each other, hm?"

Something in his voice made me shiver, and a coldness crept knowingly into my belly, telling me that whatever the matter was, I was not necessarily going to like it.

Despite this, I found myself nodding.

Aro smiled. "Good girl."

 **R &R! **

**Hi guys, I will reply to reviews! But it is very late, and I wanted to get the chapter up. Hopefully you enjoyed, and as always, more reviews are very much appreciated, lets me know I'm on the right track. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too much? I should be able to reply to my latest ones tomorrow. Sleep well chickens! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Twelfth Night ~**

The nights and days that had followed my morning meeting with Aro, had been uneventful to say the least. I had not seen him since, though he had assured me before he left that day, that his absence would be for the best, and I agreed. It would not do to have Mircea too riled. My freedom was limited as it was, if Mircea had any reason to suspect that I was plotting to leave with Aro and his kin, then it would most certainly be the end of everything. There was just one thing that had to be dealt with first.

Bram.

Aro had not gone into detail when I had questioned his interest in my young brother, but he did promise that all would become clear to me soon enough. Even when I had insisted that I would not leave without him, Aro had not seemed perturbed, on the contrary he had agreed, assuring me that he would do all that was within his power to get Bram and I safely away.

He told me I was not to worry.

But I did. I did worry.

No one had been by. Not Aro, not even Mircea. Only the staff to feed me, and Didyme to check my wounds from time to time. During her visits she ensured me that everything was going to be alright, that Mircea had calmed, but was keeping his distance due to his brother Stefan's advice. For this I was of course grateful. Had Vladimir been the one to advise, I would have surely suffered a fate worse than boredom, if only to serve for his own amusement. Luckily Stefan was not so cruel.

Still. It had been days.

" _How much longer?" I had asked Didyme one afternoon, her fast fingers working intricate braids effortlessly through my unruly mane._

" _You must be patient, Liliana. The timing has to be right, and not only that, but you have only just become strong enough to travel." She murmured, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "My brother knows what he is doing, we must trust him." She finished, not sounding nearly as strong in her resolve as her words suggested._

 _At this I raised an eyebrow toward the looking glass. "Do you doubt him?" I questioned, sounding far more defensive than I had intended._

 _But Didyme merely shook her head. "I worry about him." She said simply, her fingers pausing, as thick black lashes brushed delicately against her cheek. "Are you sure that this is what you want, Liliana?"_

 _I frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"_

" _To come with us? Become_ like _us." Her forehead crinkled prettily. "It is not an easy burden for all to bear, Princess."_

" _You bear it."_

" _I had no choice."_

 _A sadness seemed to come over her then, and I sensed a piece of her story that she was not quite ready to share. I sighed, turning toward her with the best of intentions._

" _I have had many burdens handed to me." I answered quietly, a thin smile playing lightly on my lips. "It would be nice to handle at least one that is of my own choosing."_

 _Didyme nodded, a flicker of warmth touching her features once more. "Then I shall be very happy to welcome a new sister."_

That was yesterday, now I sat alone in my chambers, the moon the highest in the sky than I had seen for many nights. Sulpicia's poems had kept me company, her words soothing as much as they were inspiring. I longed to see the southern lands, to feel the sun hot against my skin, and find the villages made of stone, tall enough to touch the sky. My home had long since become a burden, a living nightmare that had haunted me, and now finally, there was no one left, no person or thing to keep me from taking flight.

Only my keeper's castle that acted like a cage. If only Aro would make haste and open the door.

Sighing frustratedly, I rolled up the poems, sliding them securely into the pocket of my dress, before bundling up my cloaks around me.

"I need some air." I mumbled, heading boldly into the passage outside my chambers.

No guards tonight. Perhaps Mircea had finally realised that there was nowhere I could go without being noticed, so the necessity for a guard was somewhat redundant. Still, it was very trusting of him, especially when many of his brothers and sisters would have gladly drunk me dry.

Perhaps he no longer cared what became of me, and that particular notion suited me just fine.

I pressed on.

The corridors I followed were dark and dank, light was sparse, but I met no soul, demonic or otherwise, on my travels. In a way it was more perturbing than the demons themselves, the castle being unusually barren. I had expected to come across someone long before now, though really I was thankful I had not.

Still, where were they all?

I was about to turn 'round, and head out towards the lake, when I heard a howl that could not have possibly belonged to anything human. It was beast like, tortured, and pulling my cloaks tighter around me, I found my curiosity leading me along thinner and windier corridors.

As I moved, I was again aware of a complete lack of fear – such foolishness, really. Perhaps my survival instinct had finally abandoned me? After all, there had been so many close calls with death within these walls. I liked to think it was because of a deeply embedded need to understand. After all, I would rather be dead than ignorant. Ignorance was the undoing of so many, and after a lifetime of people trying to keep me in the dark, I had learned to fight against it. Hadn't Mircea himself noticed the instinct within me? When he had seen me playing down by the river as a child? My brothers had run, but I had stayed. Where they had cried, I had smiled. It had been what had drawn him to me in the first place.

It had a lot to answer for.

Jeers and shouts met my ears, smooth and un-agrivaiting, meaning that they could not possibly belong to anyone other than my God-like keepers. I slowed my pace, the sound of an animal in pain enough to warn me of what might be happening out of sight. I breathed, a slither of light calling me onwards like a beacon. I reached the small alcove and edged slowly forwards, attempting, perhaps in vain, to keep myself hidden from an audience.

The scene that met my eyes was something to behold.

I was above the auditorium, the room in which Mircea and his coven held their more important councils. Members of the house lined the stone walls, and though there were some I did not recognise, others I did. Mircea sat with a very enthusiastic Stefan, the latter's mate curled happily at his heels. Aro, Marcus and Didyme sat beside Vladimir, their expressions amused as they sat and spoke, gazes darting continuously toward the entertainment at the centre.

And what entertainment it was.

My lips curled in disgust as a wolf-like beast the size of cattle, gorged itself on the remains of what appeared to have once been something human. Broken spears and swords were scattered chaotically across the floor, but from the apparent blood shed that I could see, none of their owners had stood much of a chance.

I shrunk back in distaste.

"Look, brothers and sisters! We have an unexpected guest!"

Marishka, Vladimir's mate, stood, her face elated, as a long, talon-spiked finger extended up toward my hiding place. She cackled, no doubt noting my discomfort at being found, and smiled gleefully up at me.

"Would you like to join us, Princess?!" She called tauntingly, leaning happily against her lover's arm. "We could make this a reunion?"

I barely noted her odd choice of words, for in the next moment the beast in question had apparently discarded his now petty meal, obviously sensing nearby prey with a beating heart. A menacing snarl rumbled through it's chest as it's amber gaze found me, and I was privately grateful when three large guards fell upon it, pinning it easily to the floor, as it thrashed and howled.

I had never seen anything like it.

"You should not be here."

I snapped from my haze. Mircea had of course climbed the steps to meet me.

"Why?" I blinked. "You left no guards at my door to tell me otherwise."

"I thought I had made it clear enough to you how unsafe the castle can be." He said quietly, his raven tresses framing his pale profile like a hood.

He looked annoyed, not with me but with himself. Perhaps the lack of cold bodies by my chambers, had in fact been an oversight on his part?

I chose to ignore his condescending reply, and instead pressed on with my own questions.

"What is this? What is _that_?" I questioned, my gaze unwittingly darting down to the trapped beast below.

It still struggled against it's captors.

Mircea sighed. "Liliana, please just return to your chambers. I will – "

"Mircea!" Vladimir was calling up to us now, the rich glee in his tone; thick enough to match Marishka's, was hard to ignore. "Mircea, bring Liliana down. She is perfectly safe. Come, join us Princess!"

His offer was met with mocking approval from his own coven, but when I risked a glance toward Aro, Didyme and Marcus, I saw something else entirely. Didyme looked furious, throwing scathing looks up at her brother, who in turn was either completely oblivious of the fact, or simply did not care, his own gaze fixed hungrily upon the writhing beast on the floor. Marcus, of course, had eyes only for Didyme, a comforting hand splayed pointedly over her shoulder, clearly hopeful that her animosity would soon relent.

From what I could see, he would be lucky if her anger had ebbed before the next coming winter.

I looked back at the creature.

"I want to see." I breathed.

Mircea, looking less than happy, stepped aside, a growl rumbling lightly in his throat as I made my was passed him, and carefully descended the stairwell. I swallowed hard as my feet left the final step, the beast looking far more large and threatening than it had from the safety of the balcony. I faltered, my gaze meeting it's large amber orbs more reluctantly than I ever cared to admit, and so I stilled.

It was a strange sight to behold, it's watchful eye almost drawing me in. Yes, there was a hunger there, a clear animalistic need to consume, but there was also something else, something I hadn't expected and had quite possibly, hopefully, imagined.

A dull flicker of recognition.

It was then that I noticed the torn crest upon the floor.

 **R &R!**

 **Guys thank you so much for your reviews! I will get round to replying like last time, but it is very late again ha. How are you feeling about the story, the characters, do we think Aro could have been a little more involved – probably – was he going to miss out on the show? Never.**

 **Anyhoo, Sleep well! X X**


End file.
